


另一种可能

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 如果被带到魔界的是Dante，被留下的是Vergil。





	另一种可能

清晨五点的时候，Devil May Cry事务所的大门被踹开了。  
事务所的主人已经起床，清理完毕，正坐在桌子后面读今天的报纸。一杯咖啡在他的右手边，隐约可见升腾起的热气。  
“早上好。”Lady随意给自己找了张椅子坐下。  
她依然是习惯性的打扮，白色低胸套装，包裹在里面的胴体健康性感。她的左边大腿绑着枪套，里面是一把伯莱塔冲锋手枪。对于她这种不礼貌的造访行为，事务所的主人显然已经习以为常，连眼皮也没有抬一下。  
“Vergil，我有个消息，打赌你一定感兴趣。”Lady直奔主题。  
“我的一个委托人告诉我，一个月前丹斯蒂尼出现了一条空间裂缝，但镇上并没有什么异常情况。”  
虽然Vergil一脸不感兴趣的样子，但Lady知道他在听。  
“然后一个星期前，镇上出现了一个陌生人。你也知道那样的小镇，每个人彼此都是邻居，一张陌生的面孔很容易让人记住。”  
“所以？”Vergil收起了报纸。  
“据委托人的形容，那个陌生人非常英俊，银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。”  
Vergil盯着Lady，问道：“他现在还在那里？”  
Lady迅速地点头。

十分钟后Lady离开Devil May Cry，当她把她那辆蓝色的侵入者推进加油站时接到了Trish的电话。  
“他去了？”Trish问。  
“准备中。”Lady看着工作人员熟练地作业，退到一边靠在墙上，“只要有任何关于他弟弟的蛛丝马迹，他一定会第一时间扑过去。”  
电话那头沉默了一会，才说：“你觉得这次把握大吗？”  
“我没把握。”Lady的声音很无奈，“我也只是按照他的要求把可能的信息收集给他，对Vergil来说，不是100%就只有0%。”  
电话那头又沉默了。  
Lady继续说：“我希望这次是100%，这个工作太郁闷，我可不想再继续。”  
Trish轻笑一声：“Vergil很爱他弟弟。”  
“哦，是的。”Lady用一种受不了的语气附和，“他每次提到他弟弟的感觉就像小孩子紧抓着糖果不肯放手，他的眼里心里根本没有别的东西，你知道我怎么安慰那些被Vergil伤透心的漂亮女孩？我总是说‘嗨，别放在心上，Vergil他是个Gay，而且还是个弟控’。”  
Trish大笑起来，忧郁的气氛终于被驱散了一些。  
“我对他的弟弟很好奇，Vergil并不经常提到他。”Trish说道，“据说他们是双胞胎。”  
“对，Vergil提起过他们长得一模一样。”Lady停了一下，“可惜那场大火连一张照片都没留下。”

此刻，Vergil已经登上前往丹斯蒂尼的飞机，空姐细心地送来了毛毯和咖啡，但即使是商务舱的座位也不能缓解长时间飞行的劳累。Vergil换了个姿势，肌肉和骨头依旧呻吟抗议，这让他有点后悔没有直接魔化飞过去。  
他模模糊糊地睡着，刺眼的火光把他的梦境照得一片闪亮，却比最深沉的黑暗更可怕。他的母亲在那场灾难里死去了，他的孪生弟弟失踪，生死不明。但Vergil 坚信他还活着，孪生子血脉里的维系让Vergil这些年总是可以感觉到Dante的存在，他的弟弟Dante，笑起来的样子可以让万物都失色。这些年他究竟去哪了，他究竟过着怎么样的生活？Vergil不敢想象，他试图回忆Dante的镜头总是会停在悲剧的那一晚，Dante在轰然倒塌的房屋里叫他的名字，向他呼救——“Vergil！”  
“Dante！”  
Vergil猛地从睡梦中惊醒，飞机巨大的轰鸣声让他一瞬间听不到任何声音。只留下一点昏黄光线的飞机舱，像个封闭的密室一样向他挤压过来，他闭上眼睛深深吸了两口气，放松身体靠在椅背上，这才发现出了一身冷汗。  
Vergil按下服务铃，冷静而礼貌地向空姐索要了一杯冷水，抿了口水湿润一下嘴唇，随后从领子里掏出一条项链，鲜红的吊坠内部像温暖的血液一样涌动着，Vergil把额头抵在吊坠上，仿佛这样就可以从中获得支持的力量。

下了飞机又换火车，到达丹斯蒂尼的时候已经是晚上9点，不知道出于什么样的顾虑，Vergil给自己准备了一副眼镜和一顶帽子，作了拙劣的伪装。如果——他是说如果——那真的是Dante的话，他们相同的样貌或许会引起别人的怀疑，他不希望事情节外生枝，他不想冒风险。  
Vergil在一家乡村风格的酒吧里找到了Lady的委托人Jerome，Jerome是一个40多岁的中年男人，也许因为操劳，头发过早地已经发白。他看到Vergil的时候愣了一下，惊讶地大叫：“你和Tony长得好像！”  
“Tony？”Vergil在舌尖重复了一遍这个名字。  
“对，你是来找他的吧，你们是兄弟？”  
Jerome过于热情的态度让Vergil有些不习惯，他皱着眉头说：“我不认识什么Tony，但你说和我很相似的人，是的，我是来找他的。”  
这句有点别扭的形容显然给Jerome的理解带来了困难，他抓了抓头发，说道：“总之，我带你去找他吧。年轻人总是在更有乐子的地方。”  
Vergil 跟着Jerome身后，走在安静的大街上，这个小镇就像Lady所说的，朴实又简陋。一条主干道上像树枝一样延伸出许多分叉，通向居民各自的家。唯一的娱乐场所是酒吧，各种各样的酒吧，用来款待不同需求的客人。很难想象Dante会留在这样一个地方，Vergil记忆里的Dante，就像一只富有冒险精神的小动物，调皮任性，带着十分的好奇心，这种一眼就可以看到底的小镇应该没有任何优点可以吸引他。  
“我们到了。”Jerome的声音让 Vergil停止了思考，他抬起头，发现他们停在另一家酒吧门口，这家酒吧看起来要新潮得多，名字也很有意思，叫“大篷车”，包围着这几个单词的霓虹正闪闪发亮。Vergil再一次抬起手握了一下脖子上的吊坠，他想起Jerome讶异的表情，“你和Tony长得好像！”但那个“Tony”真的是Dante 吗？  
即使相像也未必是，何况就算是双胞胎，那么多年以后他们也可能完全不同。  
Vergil推开了酒吧的门，那一刹那他的脑海中一片空白，他的视线穿过扭动的人群，一眼就找到坐在吧台边肆意大笑的男孩。银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，笑起来的样子让万物都失色。坐在边上的女郎正将手伸进他敞开的衣裳里挑逗他，而他只是无所谓地笑着，既不迎合也不拒绝。  
“多谢你。”Vergil抽出一张钞票塞进Jerome的手中，后者知趣地离开了，Vergil在隐蔽的角落给自己找了个座位，从这个角度可以清晰地看到 Tony的一举一动。Tony已经不着痕迹地隔开了女郎的骚扰，他双手撑在桌子上，像只待喂食的小狗，满足地看着酒保把一大杯草莓圣代放在他面前，那种白色冰激凌上浇着红色果酱的甜食也曾是Dante的最爱。  
Vergil看着Tony把甜得发腻的圣代一口一口吃完，最后惋惜地看着空空的杯子，依依不舍地伸出舌尖舔了舔杯口外缘，他吃着草莓圣代时的神情和8岁时的Dante一模一样，仿佛身边的一切都不再重要。坐在他身边的女郎一直用宠爱的眼神看着他，低头凑到他耳边说话，也许是“我能给你再来一杯”什么的。但Tony显然拒绝了，他摇摇头，从座位上起身，向酒保挥一挥手，随后步出了酒吧。  
Vergil 并没有立刻追上去，他在座位上多坐了一会，看着面前一口没喝的鸡尾酒。那个叫Tony的男孩从他面前头也不回地走过去，他却没有勇气拉住对方，他连站起来的力气也没有了。花费了10个多小时赶到这里，见到了他在最深的噩梦里都想见的人，而他的勇气却在这些年反复的寻找和失落中被消磨，他害怕走进另一个噩梦。  
如果Tony说他并不是Dante，Vergil不知道自己能不能承受。  
Vergil把脸埋进双手，试图振作精神，他不能到了这里却什么都不做。  
最后他把酒钱和小费一起垫在杯子下面，慢悠悠站起来，也离开了酒吧。  
大街上已经看不到Tony的身影，一个人也没有，Vergil随意走着，身体的直觉像指南针，无需分辨方向就能知道自己的目的地。他在某个路口拐进一条漆黑的小巷，正在垃圾桶边觅食的流浪猫受到惊吓，飞快地从他脚边窜开。他看着黑猫一闪而过的尾巴，再抬起头时，对面一双湛蓝的眼睛正盯着他。  
“你的视线实在是热情得让人难以忽视，让我在‘大篷车’里简直坐立不安。”Tony调皮地眨眨眼，“那么你现在可以告诉我了吗？是找我有事，还是……”他用暧昧的眼神扫过Vergil的身体，最终停在那张被帽子遮掉了大半的脸上。  
Vergil没有说话，他该说什么呢？“嗨，Dante，好久不见”？  
面前的Tony正歪着头等待他的回应，Tony的样子和神情和他所能想象的Dante一模一样，Tony就是Dante——Vergil几乎可以确认了。他不自觉地向前跨出一步，事实上他并没有想好要做些什么，但他的动作让Dante的身体一瞬间紧绷起来。  
Dante 的神情未变，嘴角依然带着嘲讽的微笑，他的动作也没变，双手插在衣服口袋里，一派轻松地站在原地。但他整个人，就像只弓起背随时会扑过来的豹子，眼神冷冷地看着Vergil。Vergil觉得自己应该说些什么，至少表现出自己毫无敌意，可他刚刚准备开口，便眼前一花，危险的感觉像针刺进皮肤，他下意识伸手一挡，格开Dante的手，看到Dante瞪大眼睛一脸诧异。  
糟糕。Vergil想，普通人可挡不下Dante的攻击。  
果然，Dante的表情立刻变得趣味又跃跃欲试，他小退半步，很快发动了第二次攻击。这可不是Vergil期望的会面场景，迎面而来的拳头简直热情得过分，擦过脸颊都觉得隐隐作痛。Vergil并不愿意和Dante冲突，只是一味防御和后退，而这可不能让Dante满足。  
“嗨，我可不是在邀请你跳交谊舞！”Dante在间隙嘲讽。  
Vergil终于有机会说话：“我不想和你打架。”  
“别这样嘛。”Dante眯起眼睛笑，右脚却凶狠地向着Vergil的侧腰踹过去，“你知道打架没有对手是件多么让人扫兴的事情，我很久没有这种感觉了，说真的，我已经有点兴奋了。”  
Vergil 无奈地叹气，一边小心地躲闪Dante越来越猛烈的攻击。他对眼下的情景有点手足无措，当然他也没幻想过什么温情感人的重逢场面——他没有想象过任何和 Dante见面的场景，那有些太奢侈——总之，如果现在大吼一声“我是Vergil，你的哥哥”之类的话，似乎有些太蠢了。  
还有可能，那会让Dante更兴奋。  
Vergil看着Dante闪闪发亮的眼睛，鲜活的，充满生命力。蓝色的虹膜因为情绪的变化而显得极为浅淡，在没有光线的黑巷里，他瞳孔中的亮光会随着身体的移动在空气中留下转瞬即逝的轨迹。他们在最黑的环境里也能看清一切，这是他们恶魔的天赋。  
时不时胡思乱想的Vergil终于还是分了心，他的衣领被Dante一把扯开，Vergil感觉到脖子上有什么东西飞了出去，落在地上发出“砰”一声轻响。  
两人同时转过头看着发出声响的东西，躺在那儿的是一条项链。  
链子因为被扯断而裂开，一些碎片散在周围。吊坠是非常大的红宝石，那种鲜红的色泽极为少见，比鸽血红更为纯粹，内部像鲜血一样涌动着。  
来自魔界，活的宝石。  
Dante的表情变了，他转过头来，瞪大眼睛看着仍被他拽着衣领的人，一个名字在他舌尖呼之欲出。他缓慢地抬起另外一只手，在Vergil跟前顿了一下，随后一把扯开Vergil临时买来的品味糟糕的帽子。  
月光照在Vergil露出来的头发上，产生朦胧的光晕。  
Dante的眼睛瞪得更大了，他终于能够发出声音，接着低低骂了一声：“哦，见鬼！”

Dante 临时落脚的地方很偏远，孤零零远离小镇，像一个旁观者，看着镇子里“每个人都是邻居”的亲昵氛围。Dante不属于这里，虽然目前看起来他并没有离开的打算，但他屋子的摆设——只有床和冰箱，从没使用过的厨房，没有任何装饰品，衣服躺在旅行箱里，用的全是一次性杯子，这间屋子属于一个随时能上路的人。  
“那么，我要洗个澡，需要喝点什么？我有牛奶和橙汁。”  
Vergil 选了橙汁，然后看着Dante边脱衣服边走进浴室。他的弟弟看起来成长得非常好，和他差不多的身高，比他深一些的蜜色的皮肤，流畅漂亮的肌肉线条和藏在身体里的惊人的爆发力。而且显然，Dante在战斗技巧上学习了很多，他的攻击简洁直接，几乎不防御，但闪避迅速，没有任何花哨多余的动作，这是经过长期实战，留在身体记忆中的搏斗本能。Vergil想起那双明亮的眼睛，庆幸这些年不管发生过什么，它们都没能把Dante的生命力给夺走。  
Dante的房间里没有什么能打发时间的东西，幸好Vergil并没有等多久。Dante裸着上半身，用纯白的浴巾一边擦头发一边走出来，他赤着脚，身后留下一串湿漉漉的脚印，这让Vergil笑起来，他想起他们小时候。  
Dante把浴巾扔在地上，他问：“你是怎么找到我的？”  
Vergil轻描淡写地回答：“我雇了人找你。”  
“哦……”Dante发出一个表示理解的长音，他坐在床边，仰头看着Vergil，“这一定花费了你不少功夫，我可没有想到这么快就会见到你。”  
“那你有想过我们会再见吗？”Vergil反问。

 

“我知道我该给你来个信什么的，不过那太危险了。我一点魔力都不敢用呢，魔界那些奇形怪状的东西个个都有狗鼻子，我好不容易逃出来，如果没见你一面就被抓回去，那可太丢脸了。”  
简单的几句话就回答了Vergil心里的全部疑问，他想他真该感谢孪生子之间的直觉。  
“你怎么逃出来的？”Vergil问。  
Dante回答：“因为他们想对付你，然后我就自告奋勇了。”他忽然贼贼地一笑，强调说，“除了我没人能对付你，只有我。”  
Vergil挑起眉毛，他奇怪地问：“他们居然相信你？”  
“Mundus巴不得有这样一个机会让我表示忠心。”Dante摆摆手，用一种嘲讽的语气说，“于是我就充分利用了这个机会来表达我的真心。”  
“他们不会放过你的。”Vergil提醒。  
Dante大笑起来，那副神情嚣张致极，“有什么关系，下次他们就要对付我们两个了。”

他们联手。  
这确实是一副令人心荡的画面，尽管今天以前，他们足以称之为“联手”的行为不过是痛扁街上的小霸王，偷走老师抽屉里的期末考卷，又或者模仿Sparda的字迹伪造假条，但他们从不失手，Vergil想象不出有什么是他们两人联手都无法做到的。  
这些假设的画面让Vergil有点晕眩，就像注射毒品一样造成类似飘飘欲仙的效果。Vergil并不确切知道魔界里有些什么，他并不肯定对付Mudus会像切菜一样容易，但谁在乎那些？当分别十年的弟弟仰头看着你，带着十年前每一次恶作剧成功后得意洋洋的表情，你需要做的就只是确认这一切并不是梦。  
Vergil向前跨进一步，随后Dante看着他那位看起来冷冰冰的孪生哥哥俯下身子，把他拖进一个凶狠又灼热的亲吻中。  
Dante是真的被吓到了，他呆坐在原地，任凭Vergil狠狠地吻他，用力咬他的嘴唇，很长一段时间里Dante甚至都没有意识到这是一个吻，直到Vergil吸走了他身体里的氧气，对呼吸的渴望让Dante抬起手，但是他刚刚碰到Vergil的肩膀，后者就退开了。  
“哇哦……”Dante重重地吸了口气，“这么多年不见，哥哥你变得好直白。”  
也许是“哥哥”这个称呼又刺激到了Vergil的某根神经，他再一次低下头来，对Dante的下唇开始了另一番啃咬——这次Dante确定这的确是个吻，并且决定好好地享受它，现在他躺在床上，上半身为了迎合Vergil而抬起，腰部的肌肉因为这个不协调的动作绷得紧紧的，Vergil的手就在他赤裸的腰腹急切地来回抚摸，掌心滚烫，几乎要把他烧着了。Dante低低地笑起来，笑声随着他的舌头一直送到Vergil嘴里。  
“下回你要对我做什么之前最好先提个醒，我可不想表现得像个傻乎乎的童子军。”Dante贴着Vergil的嘴唇说。  
Vergil哼了一声：“噢……我知道你不是，酒吧里那些女孩都为你神魂颠倒呢。”  
“为我神魂颠倒的只有女孩？”Dante笑嘻嘻地揽紧Vergil的脖子，“只有女孩吗？嗯？”  
Vergil没有回答，他更喜欢用行动来表示。他贪婪地吻着Dante的嘴唇，几乎想要把它当做棉花糖一样地吞下去，如果这里有谁像个傻乎乎的童子军——Dante想，那绝对不是他。  
当Vergil终于停下来的时候，Dante觉得嘴唇火辣辣的疼，幸好恶魔血统在消肿方面也很有帮助，他抬起一根手指按在下唇上，看到Vergil注视着他的眼神变深了。  
“让我好好看看你。”Vergil哑着嗓子说，一边拨开Dante的手，然后稍稍退开一点，想要尽量把Dante整个人都收进视野里。按照他们现在的距离，这绝对办不到，可要让他离开Dante身边，那更困难。他再也不想和他的弟弟分开得那么远，他要Dante永远在这里，在他的双臂之间，只要他稍稍凑向前，就可以吻到。  
但是Dante挣开了他。  
那双蓝盈盈的眼睛里闪过狡黠的光，Dante从Vergil的身下撤出来，手臂在身后一撑，整个人站到了床上。  
他居高临下看着Vergil，看着他的哥哥抬起头仰望着他，Vergil眼睛的颜色总是比他更浅淡，是灰蓝色的，被那双近乎透明的眼睛盯着，Dante就像吸入过多催情剂似地兴奋起来。他装出一副镇静的样子，把一只手搭在裤子边上，一瞬间Vergil就明白了他想干什么。  
Vergil瞪大眼睛，看着Dante以极为缓慢的速度解开扣子，把拉链拉到底，裤子从他的胯部掉下去，堆在脚踝周围。他没有穿内裤，那个欲望的器官就在Vergil的眼前，几乎贴着他的嘴唇，像渴求爱抚似地微微抬起了头。  
Vergil 自己已经硬得发疼，他伸出手从后侧抓住Dante的膝盖，帮助他的弟弟重新回到床上。Dante拽下裤子扔到一边，以一种大大咧咧不甚雅观的姿势躺在那里，嬉笑的眼睛似乎在说“让你看个够”，当他发现Vergil的视线滑过他的阴茎时，更加变本加厉地大张开腿，用一种彻底的无声的邀请语言挑逗 Vergil，完全不在乎自己看起来有多么放荡。  
“真漂亮……”Vergil伏在Dante的双腿之间，搂着Dante柔韧的腰身，他手中的皮肤光滑细腻，没有一丝瑕疵。尽管无法缓解疼痛，恶魔血液却可以在短时间内愈合所有创口，Vergil不知道应该庆幸还是惋惜，无论是从Dante的眼睛里或是身体上，都找不到一点儿灰暗的痕迹。  
他的弟弟，眼神清澈，充满感情地看着他。好像他们分开的十年时间不值一提，就仿佛只不过是在一个路口走散了。  
但他们总会在下一个路口又找到对方。

Dante的手指绕着Vergil的头发。  
他的哥哥表现得像个需要被安慰的小孩，Dante可以理解，同时有些出乎意料。但这样也不错，甚至更好，Vergil失去控制的情况是罕见的，从他们记事开始，Vergil就懂得如何表现得像个称职的“哥哥”，在他那个石头般顽固的脑袋里，比Dante早降临的三分钟意味着他必须承担起一切。  
Vergil一直绷得太紧了，如果可以让他放松一些，Dante不介意当个光溜溜的抱枕。  
但眼下的状况变得有点尴尬。  
明明是一点性意味也没有的拥抱，Dante却该死地变得很想要。他的阴茎充分勃起，抵在Vergil的衣服上，Vergil湿润的鼻息喷在他腹部，毫无意识地给他的欲望火上浇油。  
他暗示性地挪动臀部，织物在性器上摩擦只让情况变得更糟糕，而他那个沉浸在伤感情绪中的孪生哥哥，仍然只是满足于把脸贴在他的小腹上，鼻尖蹭着他的皮肤。  
他终于觉得受够了，去他妈的伤感，去他妈的忧郁！过去十年他们谁也过得不痛快，但重要的是享受现在，不是吗？  
于是Dante使劲拽着Vergil的衣领，几乎要把他提起来。对上Vergil惊讶的眼睛，Dante舔了舔嘴唇，问道：“你要继续趴在那里，还是过来给我一个吻？”  
当Vergil没有犹豫地凑上前来吻他时，他愉快地想，就该这样才对劲！  
接吻时的Vergil完全恢复了暴君本色，他整个人都贴在Dante身上，一手按住Dante的后脑把他用力压向自己，右膝盖顶在Dante的下腹，小腿紧紧压住那个勃发的性器。他吮吸Dante的方式让后者很快就气喘吁吁，蛮横的舌头压迫着Dante的口腔，让他的弟弟只能发出一些“恩恩哼哼”含糊不明的声音。  
当Dante终于被放开的时候，他就像条被甩上岸的鱼，倒在床上大口大口呼吸。  
“你的样子真棒。”Vergil细碎的吻移到Dante的耳垂，像品尝果冻似地舔了舔，黏糊糊的感觉和他的声音一起震荡着穿过Dante的耳膜，让Dante的身体跟着颤动了一下。Vergil继续亲吻他，嘴唇贴着他身体慢慢向下滑动，滑过乳尖和小腹，继续向下。  
Dante突然瞪大眼睛，不能抑制地从喉咙里发出呻吟，发生的事情有些超乎他的想象。  
他真的没有想过Vergil会把他的性器整个吸进嘴里，舌尖抵着铃口舔弄。当柔软湿热的口腔包围着他时，Dante觉得自己不能承受更多了，他闭着眼睛，享受快感一波一波刷过身体，克制自己不要摆动屁股是他现在唯一能做到的事情。老天，他从不知道这感觉会那么好。  
事实上，Dante并不喜欢口交。当然有女孩为他做过这个，对此他唯一的感想是，含着另一个人阴茎的画面只能说是猥琐。而这一次，他觉得自己无法抗拒，Vergil含着他……对了，也许这就是真正的原因——Vergil在为他口交，不是别人，是他傲慢的哥哥，他的半身，低着头取悦他，给他带来快乐。  
Dante猛地拽紧身下的床单，不需要更多刺激他就可以高潮，Vergil还把他吞得更深，等他恢复意识的时候，他已经在Vergil的喉咙深处射精了。  
Dante 几乎是有些害羞地躲开了Vergil的视线，他把Vergil拉上来，手指移到对方的衣服扣子，才解了两颗他就放弃了，又直接去扯Vergil的皮带。 Vergil任他动作，一边凑过去吻他。Dante从Vergil的嘴里尝到自己的味道，他的哥哥似乎没有考虑过就把他的精液吞了下去，这让Dante感觉到比快感更多的东西。  
他丢下手上的工作，紧紧搂住Vergil的脖子，在交换了深深的亲吻之后，Dante发出满足的叹息，眯着眼睛看着他上方的Vergil脱去外套和衬衣。  
“裤子是我的。”他提醒说。  
“我不会代你完成你的工作。”Vergil重新压下来，拉着Dante的手按在自己鼓胀的胯部，“你喜欢这个。”  
Dante哈哈笑起来，“谁能不喜欢呢？”他一边说着调情的话，一边很快解开了Vergil的裤子。他没有费心去把裤子脱掉，而是急切地抚摸着Vergil裸露出来的性器。“这个也是我的。”他挑逗地说。  
Vergil 的眼神立刻变黯了，他掐住Dante脖子把弟弟用力按进床铺里，另只手抬起Dante的腰，在那诱惑的嘴唇可以多说一个字之前，他猛地把自己插入 Dante的身体。这个毫不温柔的动作造成了伤害，性器强硬地闯入撕开了Dante的穴口，Dante发出痛苦的呻吟，他急速喘息和哀哀叫的样子终于换回了一点Vergil的理智。  
Vergil没有说话，但神情有些抱歉，他紧紧抱住了Dante，缓慢地开始在弟弟的身体里抽插。终于Dante的声音变得甜腻，他跟上了Vergil的节奏摆动臀部，让本能指引着他们的身体和意识，渐渐地融合成同一种音调。  
“都是我的。”在高潮前，Dante听到Vergil的回答。他把脸埋在Vergil的颈窝里藏起一个笑容，并且觉得这个时候最该做的事情，就是搂着他的哥哥睡觉。

Vergil作了一个梦，刺眼的火光把他的梦境照得一片闪亮，却比最深沉的黑暗更可怕。他的母亲在那场灾难里死去了，他的孪生弟弟失踪，生死不明。他总是梦见那一幕，Dante在轰然倒塌的房屋里叫他的名字，向他呼救—— “Vergil！”  
“Dante！”  
Vergil猛地从睡梦中惊醒，一瞬间只能听到心脏搏动的声音，然后他感觉到温热的呼吸喷在自己的脖子上，他转过头，看到Dante躺在身边。  
Vergil长长地舒了一口气，他侧过身子，把一个吻按在Dante的额头上，再次闭上眼睛。  
噩梦总会过去的。

 

END.


End file.
